DESCRIPTION (Adapted from applicant's description): The goals of this Program are to (1) provide junior faculty with state-of-the-art training in research relevant to women's health that will insure that they successfully establish independent research careers in the academic medicine and (2) facilitate and encourage ongoing and new collaborations in focused but interactive areas that are essential to improving women's health. The applicants will provide in- depth training in three focused and interacting areas of women's health: (1) regulation of the menopause and its repercussions on women's health, (2) nutrition-related illnesses and their impact on women, and (3) gender issues and drug abuse. The unique feature and critical strength of the BIRCWH Career Development Program outlined in this application is its multidisciplinary, cross-departmental and interactive nature. Therefore, IWHR fellows will have in-depth and broad experiences with a primary mentor and many other faculty who will enrich their research experience and provide multiple role models to enhance their career development.